


The Heist

by georgiagirlagain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Maybe smut in future chapters, Prequel to The Mummy, Theft, Time Travel, before Rick met Evie, stealing back what's yours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/pseuds/georgiagirlagain
Summary: “Janey, I swear to Loki's horned hat, if you tell me 'it's for science!' one more time, I'm gonna slap you with this, this....dowhatchamacallit.”“Look, Darcy, we've tested it as much as we can test it. Every experiment that we've run says that it works. That journal that was sent to us by those lawyers contained very detailed instructions on when we should send you back in time and what date to aim for. According to Rick O'Connell's journal, it's very important that it's you. You can't argue with someone like that. The man saved the world at least three times. I'm willing to take his word for it.” Tony and Bruce were both nodding along, with what they thought were reassuring smiles on their faces.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter, but not sure exactly how long. May have smut, but haven't decided yet. Thanks to Dresupi for betaing for me. She turns my mess into readable stories.

October 16, 1922  
Rick glared up into the sun. He could hear Izzy circling above, but was hoping the goons with the guns pointed at his and Darcy's heads were too distracted to notice the whine of the plane engines. Darcy glanced at him and gave him a quick wink. She could hear Izzy's plane too.

Darcy pasted a smile on her face and thrust out her chest as much as the bonds that tied her wrists behind her back would allow. “Excuse me, pal. I think there's been a mistake. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know this reprobate from Adam!” She made sure to shimmy enough as she talked to make the coins dance on her bedlah. The movements were not lost on Goon 1 and Goon 2.

“Look, lady, you can save it. I know it was you I saw casing the boss' office before this Yank robbed us blind. As soon as the boss gets here, he'll sort both of you out. Who knows, you might catch his eye. He likes broads with sass.” Goon 1 didn't bother to look in her eyes while he was addressing her.

“I've got no interest in being some mob boss' girlfriend, pal. And we didn't steal anything. You can't steal what was yours to begin with.”

Just as Goon 2 was raising his hand to strike her, Izzy's plane made a fast descent onto the dirt runway. Using Izzy's landing as the distraction they needed, Darcy and Rick sprang into action. Rick landed a perfect right cross to Goon 1's chin while Darcy nailed Goon 2 in the family jewels and kneed him square in the nose when he bent over in pain.

Izzy was turning the plane around so that they could make a quick exit. Darcy dashed into the airport office, coming back out with a large briefcase and heading towards the plane. Rick had tied up the unconscious form of Goon 1, but Goon 2 had gotten his wits about him quicker than he expected. With a screaming roar, he charged Rick and they both went down in a tussle.

Goon 1 managed to grab the gun that he'd dropped when Darcy had kicked him and was aiming at her, but didn't manage to fire off a shot before Rick was on him, trying to wrestle the gun away.

Darcy had loaded the briefcase into the cargo hold and turned back to help Rick just as the gun was pointed in her direction. Rick managed to change the goon's aim right before it was fired, causing the bullet to miss Darcy and ricochet into the cockpit where Izzy was keeping the engines running. “Quit screwing around O'Connell! Knock him out and let's get this show on the road! Every time I work with you I get shot!” Darcy could see blood on Izzy's hands as he gestured wildly in Rick's direction.

Grabbing a pair of wheel chocks, Darcy ran over to where Rick and Goon 1 were still fighting for control over the gun. Just as Goon 1 was pointing the gun at Rick's chest, Darcy brought the chocks down on his head with a solid thwack.

Rick shoved the now unconscious goon off of him and grabbed the gun as it fell out of his hand. Darcy grinned down at him and shook her head. “What would you do without me? You'd end up with cement shoes or rotting in a Cairo prison if I wasn't around to clean up your messes.”

Rolling his eyes, Rick scrambled up and dusted off his pants. “Quit bragging, Darce. Let's go before Salvatore Albano shows up.”

Present year, two weeks ago

“Janey, I swear to Loki's horned hat, if you tell me 'it's for science!' one more time, I'm gonna slap you with this, this....dowhatchamacallit.”

“Look, Darcy, we've tested it as much as we can test it. Every experiment that we've run says that it works. That journal that was sent to us by those lawyers contained very detailed instructions on when we should send you back in time and what date to aim for. According to Rick O'Connell's journal, it's very important that it's you. You can't argue with someone like that. The man saved the world at least three times. I'm willing to take his word for it.” Tony and Bruce were both nodding along, with what they thought were reassuring smiles on their faces.

“Fine, fine! But if something happens to me, I'm gonna come back from the dead and haunt you. Did you prepare a 1920's outfit for me, Tony?”

“I've got you all set, short stack. I camouflaged some neat gadgets in some period-appropriate knickknacks. The pen is a taser. This compact is has two sides – if you open the gold side, it has a powder in it that can knock out a two hundred pound man and if you open the white side it's just normal powder. Saving the best for last, the ring can project a protective shield for about five seconds at a time. It has a recharge time of five minutes, so use it wisely.”

“Okay, give me a few minutes to change and then we can get this gamble rolling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave me some love! Find me on Tumblr if you do that sort of thing (Same name).


End file.
